dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool II
DEADPOOL II Gallery Real Name: Whitney Wade Willson Current Alias: Deadpool II Aliases: Deadpool Girl Identity: Secret Alignment: Neutral Affiliation: Apokolips Horsemen Relatives: Deadpool (father), Domino (Mother) Universe: (Possibly) Age of Apokolips Base Of Operations: Sinister's Lair Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5' 8" Weight: 120 lbs (55 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual Features: Chalk white skin, as results of her mutation, and a dragon Tattoo as result of becoming Death. Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Assassin Education: High School Origin: Daughter/Clone of Mutants Place of Birth: Sininster's Lab Creators: Kara*Zone History The young woman known as Whitney Wade Wilson was not born in a hospital; free, but in a prison containment facility, forced to become a slave and prisoner. On the day of her birth she was taken form her mother, who never got the chance to see her face, from there she'd been tested positive for the mutant X gene. Apocalypse intended to develop the perfect weapon to become his Fourth Horsemen. Death. With her "luck" power she was the perfect being for the job. Apocalypse demanded, Mr. Sinister develop her into his perfect weapon by any means necessary. Mr. Sinister gratuitously accepted. Everything she knows about herself was imprinted by Sinister. Most of her life was in a liquid-filled, accelerated, incubation tube until her mutation was chemically activated at age 7. Though out that time, gene therapy was administered to detriment that her father was Deadpool. That would work to Sinister's advantage. Sinister gave her a horrendous past in which she believes her father, the villain, Deadpool, tortured and killed her mother, Domino in cold blood before her eyes. She was a helpless young child unable to save her mother. Once her mother was gone, Deadpool turned his attention to his daughter, she was physically and mentally tortured for days on end. She begged for death, but he did not give it to her. Sinister made sure those memories hunted her for the rest of her life. In the imprint it was Sinister's henchmen that saved the poor girl, with Sinister at the head. This was used to solidify her trust in Sinister as he "drove off" Deadpool. She finally awakes from her incubation horrified and unaware that her life has been a complete lie. Mental breakdown is evident and ignored by Sinister. He is kind to the young girl, and treats her like his very own daughter, as he should since he believed he "created" her. He promised to train her to fight back so that one day she could avenge the death of her mother. He also explained that she is a mutant and teaches her to use her powers in creatively destructive ways. To test her new skills she would often sneak out of the lair, when Sinister was unaware, and break into the prison camps at night just to see if she could be "lucky" enough to break out by daylight. She tried several times successfully with different camps. It was at one where she met and befriended a young Ruby Summers. It was Whitney who helped her break out, of course that was when Sinister found her. Her "luck" had run out. To cover for her new friend she said she was alone, and promised her surrogate father not to runaway again. She of course lied, but still never saw her friend for many years. Death and Valentine. As punishment for running away countless times. Sinister hired a permanent nanny to watch over Whitney. He was far too busy to care for her. Whitney of course broke all the rules, and would try and get away form Valentine every change she got. It didn't end well for her since Sinister allowed Valentine to do as she please with the young girl. She was often punished severely for "misbehaving." She soon found it was better to follow Valentine around. She learned a great deal form her and soon began to hate her less and less. Although Whitney was still rebellious, she had formed a bond with Valentine, and came to think of her as a "Mother". Because of Whitney's psychosis, she still don't understand how a daughter should act towards a mother, to her it is often confused with "lover". Whit's clingy nature bothers Val greatly, who often pushes her away in trying to form more of a business relationship. One that is greatly lost of Whitney. During one of Valentine's latest tasks, she was to retrieve a powerful object, sadly they didn't specify what it was or what it did. This object ended up morphing her and her partner's mutant abilities. This mostly transferred the mutation in Valentine that gave her the ability to phase and turn invisible to Whitney. This please Whitney greatly since she was now better able to perform her tasks as Death. NOTES Other Notes here. Things may Change Work in Progress. Natural Birth Vs. Cloned: --Manipulated into believing father killed mother?? -- Domino gave birth in a detention center. Child taken from her. Never seen again. "Sinister's Daughter"--or a codename like that, only assuming the Deadpool name after either the truth is revealed, or she defeats/kills the first one. Crazy--Until she's driven mad to learn ALL she has known in all her life is nothing but a joke... Nude--She does like to walk around naked... with Cyclops Visor... only his visor... Possible first kill? Ruby Summers-- Met Ruby Briefly? Friendship/Attraction? Social Life Allies Apokolips, Mr Sinister, Other 3 Horsemen. Enemies Love Life None at the Moment. Maybe Bisexual, Confused about life, and sex. Powers Regenerative Healing Factor: Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor that allows her to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, and severe burns within moments. Her healing factor is developed to the point that he can regrow missing limbs and organs. -Foreign Chemical Resistance: Deadpool II's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for her to become intoxicated. She can, however, be affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if she is exposed to a massive enough dosage. -Disease Immunity: The unique regenerative qualities of Deadpool II's healing factor also extends to his Immune System, rendering her immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. -Extended Longevity: Deadpool's healing factor provides her with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to an unknown degree. -Telepathic Immunity: The healing factor causes his brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering her immune to psychics such as Professor X and Emma Frost. Probability Field: Whitney is a mutant with the ability to subliminally and psionically initiate random telekinetic acts that affect probability in her favor by making improbable (but not impossible) things to occur within her line of sight, thus causing her to have "good luck" and her opponents to have "bad luck." This phenomenon can be anything from an enemy's equipment failure to hitting just the right switch with a stray shot to shut down an overloading nuclear reactor. The full extent of her powers is still unknown. This unconsciously controlled talent is triggered when she is in a stressful situation (such as fighting or escaping). This effect constantly emanates from her body at all times and is completely subconscious. However, it is also largely participatory - in order for the luck to take effect, Domino herself must engage in an action whose chance she can affect. She cannot consciously control her ability, Whitney can only activate it by putting herself in a position in which she could be harmed. For example, if debris falling from the sky was about to hit her in the head, she would still be hurt if she stood still. However, if she tried to avoid them, she would move perfectly to avoid each and every piece about to hit her. In addition if Whitney where to stand before a hail of bullets she would be a bullet-ridden corpse. Instead, she must take action; in attempting to avoid the gunfire, she will miraculously bob and weave just right to avoid every single shot. As a byproduct of her probability abilities, Domino's cerebral cortex emits a current of bio-electric pulses down her spine to instinctively guide her movements during such situations, which has the added effect of augmenting her natural reflexes and agility to near-superhuman levels. Transferal Of Powers! (From Valentine) *Invisibility: Valentine's primary mutation is that her whole body is completely invisible, she is also capable of making herself turn invisible and visible on command, however her clothes and equipment does not, which is a fault she got past with a special suit that turns invisible with her; along with weapons capable of the same. *Phasing: Valentine possessed the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she was moving. In this way she and the object through which she was passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each was unharmed. When phasing she is completely intangible, any objects touching her will also phase with her. She can't however, phase through psychic-energy blasts. Valentine is capable of phasing through energy based attacks, along with that her touching electronics can now damage them if she wishes. Abilities As the years past he has grown to be come physically skilled to the level of her parents, some say she has even surpassed them. She is highly trained in the use of long range weapons and explosives and is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, with intensive training in numerous armed and unarmed martial arts techniques. She is also highly educated and so far has displayed that she is fluent in American English, Spanish, French, Russian and Japanese. Roleplaying Statistics NAME: Whitney Wade Wilson CHARACTER INFO: Look above. AGE: 17 STRENGTHS: Acrobatics, All Martial Arts, Complex Math (result of OCD), Military, Pickpocket, Security Systems, Sleight of Hand, Weaponsmaster: Swords, Guns, Thrown Weapons, Marksman, Blunt Weapons, Edged Weapons, Thrown Weapons, Thrown Objects, Resist Domination. WEAKNESSES: Parents, other children. Psychotic. Insane like her father, OCD like her Mother. Confused about life. Spoofishly Girly ____________________ STATS (Based off Female Mother: Domino.) STRENGTH: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) AGILITY: Incredible In 40 (2d20) ENDURANCE: Remarkable Rm 30 (3d10) REASON: Good Gd 10 (1d10) INTUITION: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) PSYCHE: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) SPEED: Good 4, Excellent 6 (Probability Control in Use.) POPULARITY: Feeble: Reclusive, little known. ____________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Good Gd 10 (1d10) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Incredible In 40 (2d20) ENERGY ATTACK: None 0 ENERGY DEFENSE: Remarkable Rm 30 (3d10) PSYCHIC ATTACK: Good Gd 10 (1d10) PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) ____________________ OTHER ABILITIES: Probability Control: Always read the highest die first. Source ??? -- Reflexes and Agility: Un100. When stressed She is able to bob and weave just right to avoid every single shot. Regeneration/Recovery: Unearthly Un 100 (1d100) reflexes and agility AS DEATH: Stealth: Ex Phasing: Sensational Sn 60 (6d10) Disrupts Machines/Electronics, leaving them useless for 3 turns. Invisibility: Sensational Sn 60 (6d10) ____________________ WEAPONS Long Swords (x2): Rm (3d10) material, Rm (3d10) Edge Throwing Blade/Stars: Ex (1d20) Thrown Edge, 3 areas Guns: In (2d20) Shooting, but has various guns for up to In (2d20) damage but he has access to greater damage weapons and all kind of ammo. Teleportation device: Mn 75 Distances. Also, projected holographic disguises, allowing her to go undercover or conceal her appearance.